


Cascarónes

by PrinceofFlowers



Series: The Fanfics that Gabo Deserves [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fiesta was like four months ago whoops, Gabo is happy just as he deserves okay, Gen, I've only been living in San Antonio for like five years but yeah, Shut up I know he doesn't live in San Antonio but he visits his bae there according to this fic, all aboard the fluff train, cascarones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiesta in San Antonio, Texas, is always a colorful time.</p>
<p>It's a time for celebration and happy memories.</p>
<p>It's a time to sprinkles confetti and broken colorful egg shell on people's heads.</p>
<p>And Reaper, despite all his skill, still manages to get a cascaróne to the head.</p>
<p>This means war, which means lots of giggling and shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cascarónes

**Author's Note:**

> Fiesta was forever ago what the hell am I doing writing this?
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Hope you all like this teeth-rotting sweetness.

San Antonio was colorful this time of the year.

It was Fiesta, and the festivities painted the city in vibrant colors like an over saturated rainbow.

Streets and yards were filled with colorful cracked eggs shells and confetti, and the air was filled with delectable aromas.

When Reaper returned to his lover, he found them dancing in the kitchen as they cooked, their home as colorful as the city.

He grinned, removing his mask and lowering his hood as he came up behind them, his grin widening as they let out a shout of surprise when he wrapped his arms around their middle.

Sly as a fox, he asked to join them in their dance, and after they turned the stove off, the two filled the whole house with their joyous laughter as they did a bastardized version of the salsa.

He felt light and warm and happy.

He was off guard.

And he didn't notice the mischief in their eyes.

Didn't notice the colorful orb in their hand until it was too late-

A light crackle was heard before he felt something sprinkle on his head.

They giggled mischievously as he paused and groped as his head, coming back with orange eggshell and confetti.

Another tradition of Fiesta.

Cascarónes, or confetti eggs.

He set them with a glare, though it was playful, and swore to get them back, spying an open carton of cascarónes on the counter.

In an instant, he made a dive for them, taking care not to break them in his hands.

Well, yet, anyways.

And with a war cry, coupled by a shriek by his love, the two were at war.

He wa hot on their heels, armed with a red cascaróne in his left hand, and a green one in his right, ready to dish out retribution as they laughed madly, grin wide enough to split their face in two.

Finally, he dove again to tackle them, crushing the eggs in his hands and tossing the mixture of egg shells and confetti into their hair, relishing in their shriek of indignation that devolved quickly into giggles.

He didn't notice their hands winding behind his head until yet again, he felt egg shell and confetti sprinkle into his hair, bringing with it loud laughter that shook his love's body as they took in the sight.

Vindictive, he let his fingers which, thankfully, were not encased in his usual clawed gloves, dance over their sides, tickling them mercilessly as they flailed and shrieked.

His own laughter, deep and rich, joined their squeals as he tickled them, the combined laughter dying down to giggles and chuckles as he decided to be merciful, and cease his assault on their sides.

There the two lay, giggling and chuckling, cheeks hurting from mirth as they looked into each other's eyes.

He was so elated, so in love with the person beneath him, that he gave them a peck on the lips.

Then another on their cheek.

Then on their forehead, until soon he was peppering their face with kisses, relishing at the giggles they made from all the attention, and the burning blush on their cheeks.

Not one to be outdone, they began kissing back, and soon the two ended up colliding, both devolving into laughter yet again.

The two took a few moments to calm down, laughter finally fading into silence as he laid on top of them, their arms holding him loosely.

Eyes locked yet again, the two pressed their foreheads together, letting their eyes flutter closed as they enjoyed the closeness.

Their cheeks and sides were sore from the laughter, but nonetheless, the two enjoyed this time together, close and breathless and covered in confetti and egg shell from broken cascarónes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The response to Warmth was AMAZING thank you all so much!
> 
> So here you are.
> 
> MORE FLUFF FOR REAPER.


End file.
